Lean on Me
by Day Star
Summary: Everyone depends on Tai, but who can Tai lean on for support? Warning a Tajyou (Tai/Joe)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon *sigh*. Saying that never gets any easier. This fic contains Tayou (Joe/Tai) Which is m/m or boys liking boys. If you don't like, than don't read it! You have been warned.  
  


Lean on Me  


Okay everyone lets set up camp at the edge of the forest! Our leader announces, pointing at a grouping of trees in the clearing   
  
Not all the way over there! Mimi grumbled.   
  
Matt scowled angrily. But if Tai said to camp here, Matt would still be angry. We all have accepted Tai as our de facto leader, except for Matt. Tai was a natural leader. He was strong, athletic and a quick thinker. Izzy may be the smartest, but Tai defiantly was the best strategist. Sure he was a little impulsive. But he never had any doubts. That was my job. Good ole reliable Joe. A reliable stick in the mud. I sigh and look over at Tai. His chocolate eyes are filled with concentration. He is clutching his side again. He's been doing that for a few days now, ever since we returned to the digital world with the 8th child, Tai's sister Kari. Tai told me its nothing, but he's in pain. I can tell.   
  
I'm tired Tai! Kari says quietly.  
  
Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I saw a flicker of fear on his face. I looked around. Matt was already carrying T.K. Izzy was just too small, and Sora was busy trying to help Mimi over the rocky ground. I should carry Kari. Tai's hurt, although he won't admit it.  
  
I'll carry you, okay Kari. He starts to pick her up, and cries out in pain.  
  
Tai what's wrong?  
  
Is he okay?  
  
I'm fine, really. He gasps. I think I just pulled something.  
  
I interrupt. Why don't I carry Kari then.  
  
She's my sister. I'm okay Joe. Tai claims.  
  
You don't mind, do you Kari? I ask her.  
  
She climbs onto my back. and clutches my shoulders.  
  
I turn to Tai, but he is yards ahead of us. I sigh, and begin to walk after him. I try not to stare at his wide shoulders and wild hair it flows across his shoulders like Tarzan. My Tai, complete cave man. But I know that he isn't as strong as he pretends. Did I mention that I loved him? Not as a friend. It was wrong and sick, the way I felt about him. I mean he's one of my best friends. I should feel this way about Mimi, or Sora, not Tai. (Brain to Eyes) Okay, stop looking at him. Your not listening to me! Stop looking at Tai! (Eyes to Brain) Make me. He is the most beautiful thing that you've ever seen, and you know it. (Brain to Eyes) Stop it right now! (Brain to Eyes) I'm not listening La la la la la la la.  
  
Is he gonna be okay? Kari asks innocently.  
  
I replied. But in reality, I was full of doubts. I was afraid. We were completely alone, without any help. The others didn't think about that much. But it was always on my mind. The truth was, if any of us ever got hurt, or sick, the reality was that we'd probably die. I shuddered at the thought of losing Tai.   
  
Tai avoided me the rest of the evening. His face was ashen, and it took all of my self control not to hold him, and find some way to ease his pain. The others were too busy doing their own things to worry about Tai. They all took him for granted. Where would we be without him?  
  
I took first watch. Gomamon waddled up to me and smirked knowingly.  
  
I asked him.  
  
When are you going to tell him? H asks knowingly.  
  
Tell who what?  
  
You know who I'm talking about.  
  
  
  
  
  
What, where did you get an idea like that? I yell as loud as a could while whispering.  
  
I just know. I'm your digimon. You can't fool me.  
  
Your crazy. I stammer.  
  
okay, maybe I am crazy, but Tai needs somebody, and you do too. Night Joe.  
  
I stare into the dark expense of the digital sky. I have the worst luck. I have more allergies than anyone. I'm gangly, and a complete klutz. And I'm in love with the one person that I wouldn't even stand a chance with. I suppose I could tell him how I feel, and then Tai would kill me. I never thought I was gay until I met him. Life is completly unfair. I wish I could tell Tai that I was here for him. I wish I could have enough courage to tell him that I love him.  
  
A shadow passed over me. I gasped, and looked into Tai's chocolate eyes.  
  
Joe, I just wanted to thank you for helping me with Kari. I stare up at him. I hope he hadn't noticed me staring at him. Moments before he had been asleep, looking like a very angelic wild man.  
  
Your welcome. So when are you going to tell the others about it?  
  
About what?  
  
You know Damn well what I'm talking about. Your injury.


	2. default 2

His eyes grew wide. I guess he never heard me swear before.  
  
Let me look at it Tai. I plead.  
  
okay, fine. But I'm used to pain.  
  
Your also used to hiding it Tai.  
  
He stares intently into my eyes. Dammit, why did I have to say that? Now he knows that I know. Maybe that's good my mind reasons. He won't have to hide anymore. Tai winces as he tries to take off his shirt.  
  
Here let me help you Tai. I take his shirt off as carefully as I can, but Tai still whimpers.  
  
Sorry Tai. I murmur.  
  
I busy myself with the first aid kit, trying not to stare at his smooth golden brown chest. A few soft brown hairs were scattered about, giving promise to a very hairy chest someday.  
  
My hands shake as I finish playing doctor.  
  
Thanks Doc.  
  
You need help, Tai.  
  
I don't know what your talking about.  
  
I've seen the bruises Tai. I know that your Dad is abusing you.  
  
ARE YOU CRAZY! Its not my Dad!  
  
Then who?  
  
  
  
  
  
Its my mother. He muttered quietly.  
  
Tai, there are places you can go, and get help.  
  
He laughs bitterly. Sure they'd take me away and put me in foster care. And then what would happen to Kari?  
  
I begin.  
  
He looks at me, his chocolate eyes hot and demanding. Promise me you won't say anything.  
  
  
  
PROMISE ME!  
  
I promise.  
  
Its my fault anyway. Tai muttered. His eyes downcast.  
  
How could it be his fault? Tai look at me.  
  
Pain filled eyes met mine. His lower lip trembled.  
  
Tai, come here. I enfolded him into my arms. He fit perfectly. I stroked his back and comforted him while he cried.  
  
After a while, he stopped crying. But he continued to let me hold him. Tai laid his head on my chest. I willed my heart to stop beating so fast. I was going to have a heart attack any minute. This might be all I would ever have. I smiled down at his tousled brown head.  
  
Thanks Joe.  
  
No problem. I'm here for you Tai. I say.  
  
He looks up at me, his eyes flashing uncertainty and something else.  
  
Joe...don't hate me for this, but...  
  
He kisses me on the lips, softly but firmly.  
  
This whole thing never happened okay. Tai stammers.  
  
I stammer.  
  
************  
  
Tai was back to his usual self the next morning. It was if our conversation and kiss had never happened. I would have thought it was a dream. We would catch each other looking, and then look quickly away. What we felt was too intense. Maybe if we ignored it, it would go away. That's why shortly afterward, I volunteered to stay behind with Mimi. Maybe by going our separate ways we could come to terms with what had happened. It broke my heart to watch him leave. Those tortuous nights, I would stare up at the moon, and it would be Tai's face. I would catch glimpses of him, and then it would turn to shadows.  
  
Oh Taichan. Whose going to take care of you? I mutter softly. I can only hope that Tai knows that what I feel for him just isn't going to go away. I hope that he knows that he can lean on me.  
  
I look over at Mimi and our digimon sleeping. They were all oblivious to the torture I was undergoing.  
  
Goodnight Taichan. I whisper softly, hoping that it would travel to his campsite, and he would know that I am here for him, no matter how far away I was.  
  
  
  



End file.
